Cherries & Lakes
by Morwen Esteliel
Summary: pointless humour.


Title Cherries & Lakes

Rating G

Disclaimer Not mine

Summary pointless. seriously this is pointless humour piece i told my little sister grins...couldn't resist writing it though.

The Sun was high in the cloudless blue sky and the faintest breeze weaved through the trees allowing a little cool in the summer heat.

Two friends lay under a tree in companionable silence, their heads resting against the rough barked cherry tree; Legolas closed his eyes letting the peace wash over him.

Moment's later the elf's subconscious alerted him to his friend's movement. Slowly blue eyes opened to see the man was doing sit ups in attempt to get a cherry with his mouth that was dangling just above his head on a low hanging branch.

"Estel," the elf sighed, "What in the name of the Valar are you doing?"

"Trying to get a cherry," was the short reply.

"Would it not be easier to just reach up for it?" Legolas stated.

"Perhaps," the man shrugged, "But it is also a good way to keep in shape and eat at the same time."

Legolas rolled his eyes, "Have you been drinking?"

"Maybe one glass of wine…or two…" he shrugged again. "Oooooh," he flashed a grin as a cherry dropped into his lap.

Legolas shook his head as the man picked at the falling fruits.

"It's raining cherries," Estel muttered between mouthfuls.

Legolas looked up and saw a suspicious flicker of brown; the Mirkwood elf grinned and snuck away into another tree close behind.

"Where did he go?" Elrohir hissed in his twin's ear as the elder continued to shake a branch of cherries onto the unsuspecting, slightly drunk human.

"Did you spike his water?" Legolas asked from behind, making the two jump.

"Maybe," Elladan grinned as he saw his human brother taking a sip from said water skin.

"I doubt your Ada would be pleased to hear that," Legolas smirked.

The twins started pelting cherries at the younger elf, "You would never dare tell." Elrohir hissed.

"I would." Legolas answered returning fire.

The whole tree was shaking but Estel was too engrossed in his task that he did not notice the Elven voices above.

Suddenly the man found himself neck deep buried under a cherry mountain. "Legolas, the cherries are burying me alive."

Moments later Estel felt a heavy weight collapse on him squashing many of the cherries, another followed seconds later.

"It's raining elves now," he shook his head as Legolas landed.

"No more of that water for you," Legolas quickly grabbed the drink from the man's hand.

"Hey no fair," the man whined but was still pinned down by his eldest brother.

"He looks a little dirty," Elladan commented with a grin.

"River," Elrohir nodded and helped to grab the man.

"Legolas," Estel yelled sobering at the thought of torment from his brothers.

"Sorry mellon nîn, I try not to get involved in family affairs." Legolas called grinning as he leant against the tree watching as his friend was hurled away into the nearby lake.

The water was still for many moments until Estel broke the surface gasping for air, red cherry juice dripping down him with a menacing glare aimed at his brothers.

The man started chasing the elves around the lake.

"Stop," a sharp voice called from behind, "Turn," the brothers did as instructed to face their father's custom glare. "Now explain."

"Ada," Elladan flashed a brilliant grin, "We were just…"

"Walking," Elrohir supplied.

"Yes, we were just walking and…ermm…we…he…they…Estel?"

"They…hmmm…errrrr…we…erm…I…" Elrond was barely controlling his expression as the three were inarticulately trying to make up an excuse.

Legolas stopped behind Elrond grinning at his friends.

"It was him," three voices yelled making him stare as Elrond turned to face the prince, a small smile creeping to the elder elf's lips.

"Me?" Legolas managed, "Me? But they…he…they…" he could not protest seeing three menacing grins aim at him; sensibly he started backing away.

"Get him," the brothers cried.

Elrond tried sidestepping but did not see as Estel tried launching himself at the Mirkwood elf only to catch his father.

Legolas managed to dodge the twins and grinned seeing the four land in the lake; he just stood on the bank grinning but did not notice as Elladan's hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him in.

Elrond barely had time to surface as Legolas landed on him dragging both underwater.

The three brothers regrouped and stared as Elrond surfaced with Legolas, the blond elf wading toward his friends as Elrond glared his dark hair clung to his face.

Elladan dove under water and retrieved his father's circlet placing it loosely on said elf's head and started to rearrange his hair about it.

Elladan stepped back to the safety of his brother's, the four watching Elrond uncertainly as the circlet slipped at an angle and Elrond raised his eyebrow making them burst out laughing but were silenced as the glare deepened.

"Back away slowly," Elrohir's voice was soft.

"No sudden movements," Elladan assed as they slowly moved up the bank never taking their eyes off Elrond.

"I think we are overdue that trip to Mirkwood," Estel commented as they clambered up the bank.

"Keep running," Elrond heard Elrohir yell, "We can get supplies in Lothlórien…it's not that far at this pace…"

Elrond chuckled and made his way to the bank to see Glorfindel watching him.

"Dare I ask?" the Balrog Slayer questioned.

"I am not insane if that is what you think." Elrond defended accepting the offered hand to help him up.

"I said nothing of the sort," Glorfindel protested.

"It was the way you were looking at me," Elrond answered.

"Sorry for looking at you my lord," Glorfindel murmured mock seriously lowering his gaze to the floor.

"So you should be," Elrond answered with a grin.

Glorfindel just rolled his eyes, "So what happened this time?"

"I should like to know myself," Elrond said, "But at least it should be peaceful for a while…I really should warn Thranduil they are going."

"No," Glorfindel shook his head, "It will be a nice surprise for him." The two elves burst out laughing. "What happened to that tree?" Glorfindel asked as they passed the cherry tree.

"I think it better if we don't know," Elrond answered shaking his head as they made their way into Imladris, prepared to enjoy the peace while it lasted.


End file.
